character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Doc Scratch
Summary Doc Scratch is an officer of Lord English, is a nigh-omniscient being, and is the first guardian of Alternia, meant to protect the planet, as well as facilitate the planet's "ultimate purpose". He communicatesSburb Logo primarily with Vriska Serket via Trollian. He also communicates frequently with Rose Lalonde in her session, and has made visits to Kanaya Maryam in person. He uses pure white text and no chumhandle or trolltag, making conversations difficult to read without highlighting. Being nearly omniscient, he's an extremely skilled manipulator. He fits into the billiards concept introduced by the Felt as the cue ball, and his name is an obvious reference to the pool term for pocketing it. This relates to how Doc Scratch would die in order to bring forth Lord English. It may also play on "Old Scratch," a traditional name for Satan, which relates to his role as "The Devil" in the story of the Ancestors. "Scratch" also means "to erase or eliminate", which reflects English's role as the demon that will destroy the universe. Like his master, Doc Scratch is not his true nameSburb Logo, rather, it's merely a pseudonym. Scratch appears as a humanoid figure in a white and green suit with a white handgun. His head is shaped like a cue ball, though the lack of an outline makes it look less like a ball and more like a hole in space. Power and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Doc Scratch, The White Text Guy, The Devil, Ol' Scratch, Cueball, The Host, MR V4N1LL4 M1LKSH4K3 Age: Old as Alternian Universe Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Genderless Origin: Homestuck Classification: Puppet, First Guardian of Alternia, "The Devil", Nigh-Omniscient Pawn, host of Lord English Powers and Abilities: Doll Physiology (Is a puppet.), Nigh-Omniscience, Space-Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Teleportation, Cosmic Awerness, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4), Matter Manipulation, Invulnerability, Sleep Inducement (Put Kanaya to sleep when she was young.), Plot Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Resistance to Time Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Energy Projection, Duplication, Regeneration (Varies), BFR Attack Potency: Multiverse+ Level (Is Powered by the Green sun which is the power source of first guardians in which is Becquerel who when prototyped created Bec Noir, even stated he was a "Threat" to Doc Scratch.) Speed: Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Bec Noir.), Omnipresent (Countless versions of him have spawned through out the multiverse.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse+ Level (His corpse was not effected by destruction of alternian genesis frog.) Stamina: Limitless Range: Multiversal+ (Could communicate with other session players.) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows everything in past present and the future even things he doesn't know he instantaneously has acknowledge of them.) Weaknesses: Turns into an lifeless puppet when Andrew comes. And if the the Green Sun is destroyed he will just die because he's just a puppet. Others Standard Equipment: a Model of Skaia, a White Pistol, Cueball Ammo, a bowl of Licorice Scotty Dogs, a bowl of arrows and a Typewriter (Which apperently can type messages to other players from other sessions.) Notable Attacks/Technique: See Powers and Abilities. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Immortals Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Curse Manipulators Category:Life Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Pocket Reality Manipulators Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:BFR Users